Tiernas historias
by AnnyDayy
Summary: Colección de oneshots tiernos de ByB...
1. HERMOSA

hola.

le cuento de que va esto. es una serie de pequeñas historias tiernas, dulces, entre otras... cada Chapters es una que principalmente serán ByB. ¿ entendido?

las historias serán diversas y pueden ser reales(basadas en la serie) o ficticias ( tan solo con los personajes de la serie), puede ser de ellos adultos o peques (como la primera)...

bones pertenece a FOX y a nuestro "querido" Hart...

espero que disfrutéis...

* * *

_**Hermosa**_

.

_**.**_

Unos azulados orbes azules estaban clavados en su perfecto dibujo, con tan solo cuatro años Temperance era una niña linda e inteligente. A su lado uno chico con un año más que ella sonreía, por su más nueva ocurrencia.

- Tempe mira- mostró su dibujo con una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios y con los achocolatados ojos llenos de felicidad- eles tú

Los azulados ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver el garabato del papel. Una pequeña muñequita hecha con palitos y un círculo, que representaba la cabeza, de donde caían varios rizos desordenados, que por supuesto eran pelos, adornado con un lazo rojo perfectamente colocado allí.

- yo… yo no fea

Las lágrimas bajaran por la mejilla abochornadas de la niña y los labios rozados hicieron un mohín de enfado, que para quien la viera seria de lo más precioso pero que oprimiendo el corazón del chico.

- pero…- miro apenado a su dibujo - pero si te dibujé hermosa

Los ojos de él se llenaran de lágrimas. Se había esmerado al máximo para hacer el dibujo, todo lo que le había tardado en dibujar cada rizo, perfectamente desordenados como los de ella, lo más similar que podía a ella y el lazo que siempre ataba su pelo. La niña lo miro con duda a los achocolatados ojos que estaban a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas.

- ¿Sely no creer a Tempe e fea?

- no- negó efusivamente y la miro con cariño volviendo a mostrarle su dibujo- tienes un lazo… ves, eres la nobia más hermosas del munto

Las mejillas de él se coloraran con un rojo vivo al decir aquello, la niña sonrío con los ojos llenos de felicidad, le encantaba cuando su novio le decía que era hermosa. Cogió el dibujo entre sus pequeñas manos y corrió a guardarle con los demás que él le había dado desde que lo había conocido en la guardería a que le llevaba su mama, pero antes de hacerlo se aproximo a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla colorándose al momento que lo hizo y colorando aun más a su querido novio.

* * *

¿les gusto?

obs: que Seeley cambie letras al hablar, es que me parece mas monito...

besos

bye

* * *

otra cosa, sugerencias y pedidos son aceptados y tenidos en cuanta, podéis pedirme por el face o donde sea, en mi perfil hay mis links. ¿ok?


	2. INTRÉPIDO

**_hola, ya estoy con otra historia... espero que les guste_**

**_bones pertenece a FOX y a nuestro "querido" Hart...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**INTRÉPIDO**

Mi estómago daba vueltas. Las mariposas, como llamaba Ángela a la sensación de cosquilleo por la ansiedad, nunca estuvieron tan agitadas. Ni cuando por primera vez hice el amor con el hombre delante de mí. El hombre de mi vida. Seeley Joseph Booth. Un amigo para todas las horas, un compañero en cualquiera situación, un amante magnifico, un esposo maravilloso y lo mejor de todo es solo mío. Seeley un hombre sin igual, y puedo comprobar científicamente. Él es único. Es un hombre fuerte, masculino, que nunca se rinde y siempre está dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí, sea ayudando a los demás o cogiendo asesinos para así saldar una deuda con su dios y no ir al inferno. Yo nunca creí en esto de ir al inferno, pero le ayudo a pagar su cometido y ahí estaba el problema, dentro de unos meses no podría ayudarlo. Suspiré y le cogió de la mano. Mas mariposas, más miedo me invadió, mas inseguridad.

_- mi amor me estoy preocupando ¿Qué tienes?_

¿Qué tengo?... pufs... no sé que tengo, si estoy feliz o triste, si quiero gritar o llorar. Tan solo sé que tengo que confesarle la verdad, ser sincera y esperar que me comprenda. Sé que le gustará lo que le voy a decir. Seeley es un hombre dispuesto a todo por amor. Un hombre que me ama sobre todo. Pero las mariposas no me dejan hablar, creo que cuando abra la boca muchas se escaparan volando de mí estómago, mismo que sea científicamente imposible ya que no son de verdad mariposas. Tengo que decirle. Nada puede salir mal ¿no? Seeley es un excelente padre y esto es indiscutible. Él ama a Parker y siempre dijo que quería más hijos, "tantos como un equipo de futbol" estas eran sus palabras. Palabras que ya habían sido discutidas, yo no quiero tantos bebes. Recogí el coraje necesario y lo miré a los ojos nada me podía pasar cuando estaba con Booth el hombre del corazón de león, mi puerto seguro, mi refugio, mi amor. Seeley Joseph Booth es un tigre, como decía Ángela, es un caballero de guante blanco, es fuerte, es valiente, es poderoso, es intrépido.

- estoy embarazada

Es él, Seeley Joseph Booth, el hombre que acaba de desmayarse delante de mí.


	3. LA CITA DE BOOTH

bueno otra historia, un poco mas larga y con la participación especial de nuestra quería Hannah... (¿ notáis el tono sarcástico?)... creo que en esta historia yo le daría un premio a Hannah¡oh! si, va a dejar a pobre Brennan desconcertada... jajajaja...

que disfrutéis...

* * *

**LA CITA DE BOOTH**

- Booth, Sweets te esta...- Brennan se detuvo al momento que entro en la oficina de Booth pues este tan pronto la vio cerró el ordenador y le miro atónito, como un niño que acaba de ser cogido en flagrante- ¿qué te pasa?

- nada – ella sonrió y se aproximo, él al ver que ella se aproximaba dispuesta a curiosear el ordenador lo giro y se levantó parándola en el camino- ¿qué me va a pasar hueso?

- no se... ¿te sientes bien?

Tenía la intención de tocar la frente del agente pero es te interceptó su mano antes de que eso pasara.

- no me pasa nada huesos ¿qué dice Sweets?

- ¿Sweets?

Por unos segundos no comprendió su pregunta, estaba más intrigada con la perdida de color de Booth, estaba muy pálido, algo estaba pasando.

- sí, huesos, Sweets ¿qué dijo?

- ¡oh! Sweets... dijo que la sospechosa ya estar en la sala de reuniones.

- pues a que espera, vamos

Booth la giro e intentó salir de la oficina con ella.

- Booth no puede, sabes que a esta mujer no le caigo bien

Booth sonrió mirándola, no era que a la sospechosa no le cayese bien Brennan era que había hecho el mejor chiste del mundo con la pobre mujer, vamos no tan pobre si de verdad había matado a su esposo.

- hueso no es cierto, pero que has hecho el mejor chiste de toda tu vida si es cierto

- no era lo que pretendía Booth, solo me he basado en hechos que no era del todo correcto

Booth no puedo evitar la risa que le provoco la inocente mirada que tenía su compañera.

- huesos preguntar a una mujer, que tan solo estaba gorda, cuantos meses tenía el bebe es mucho más que hechos incorrectos

- ¡Booth!

Lo reprendió llevaba todo el día riéndose de ella y no era que no le provocaba la risa también pero él se estaba pasando, ya vería cuando ella empezara a reírse de sus manías.

- vale, vale… me voy con Sweets me esperas aquí ¿ok?

Brennan tan solo asintió y él marchó. Llevaban un caso desde hacía dos días, y cada vez parecía más difícil resolverlo pero estaba segura que la testigo que Booth iba a entrevistar era la asesina.

-plim-

Estaba absuelta en los informes del caso cuando el sonido proveniente de la pantalla del ordenador de Booth le llamó la atención. En primer momento pensó que era del laboratorio, siempre que mandaban algo a Booth el aparato emitía el mismo sonido, pero lo único que había era la imagen de una mujer rubia y un corto mensaje abajo.

_- **¿Cuánto tendré que insistir para una cita esta noche?**_

¿Una cita? Era lo que ocultaba Booth cuando ella llego, pero ¿desde cuándo Booth tenía citas por internet? A él no le gustaba estas cosas ¿acaso había cambiado de opinión y no le había dicho? Si eso era así, aquella mujer de la pantalla era el nuevo ligue de Booth.

-plim-

**- vamos agente Booth ¿a qué temes?... tan solo será una cita**

Otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla ¿pero quién se creía aquella mujer? Booth no teme a nada.

_- no temo a nadie_…- rebusco en la pantalla el nombre de "la cita" de Booth y con una mueca de desagrado escribió- _Hannah_

Envió el mensaje sin quitarse la cara de desagrado. "Hannah" que nombre tan ridículo "La llena de gracia" si su foto no tenía nada de graciosa, era rubia ¿Qué tenía Booth con las rubias? Ella también tenía rubio en su pelo y él no le pedía una cita.

-plim-

**- ¿en el royal Dinner a las siete?**

Miro con duda a la pregunta ¿Por qué tenía que ser en un sitio de ella y Booth? Suspiro. Pero sería mejor así era un sitio de confianza, por si acaso aquella mujer resultaba ser una terrorista que quiere matar a Booth, en un sitio donde todos lo conocen era mejor. Si Booth iba a tener una cita era mejor hacer donde ella pudiera vigilarlo.

_-perfecto_

Sonrió victoriosa al ver las palabras "mensaje enviado". Había marcado una cita para Booth… espera… ¿había marcado una cita para Booth? ¿Lo había tirado en los brazos de la rubia? ¿De la sin gracia?... no… sí… lo había hecho, pero… Booth no lo sabía y si Booth no lo sabía y Booth no iba a la cita, y si Booth no iba a la cita no habría cita… ¡eres un genio Brennan!... ¿pero quien irá a la cita?... nadie, pero si no va nadie la rubia volverá a pedir a Booth y le dirá que ha faltado a una cita que él no citó… tenía que borrar sus huellas y alejar aquella rubia de Booth así él no descubriría que ella le marcó una cita, y así la rubia que no le volvería a hablar… sí, eso era, era justo lo que haría.

- huesos la testigo ha confe…sa…do...- Booth arrastró las palabras cuando vio a su compañera pagara de golpe a su ordenador y luego mirarlo pasmada- ¿qué haces?

- nada- estaba palidecida pero tenía que salir de allí o Booth con el bueno que era leyendo a las personas sabia que ella mentía- tengo que ir...a…a… al Jeffersonian

Booth no tuvo tiempo de detenerla pues ya había cruzado la puerta y salido pitando del lugar. Un comportamiento no muy extraño para Brennan pero solo los tenía cuando una prueba del crimen necesitaba ser urgentemente analizada, lo caso era que el caso que llevaban acababa de resolverse ¿entonces por que huía? Se pregunto sentándose en su silla y mirando a la pantalla de su ordenador, por fin la periodista le dejaba en paz, no quería participar en ningún artículo del corazón, era un agente del FBI no una "magdalena llorona" para contarle sus desamores.

* * *

Tomó el aire rápidamente cuando entro en el royal Dinner, revisó las mesas y claramente distinguió a la cita de Booth. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha, diría todo lo que fiera necesario para que esta rubia dejase a Booth en paz, así él ya no marcaría citas por internet y nunca descubriría que ella estuvo moviendo en su ordenador, era un plan infalible.

- hola- la rubia levanto la mirada de su bolso y clavo los ojos en Brennan dudando de quien era- eres Hannah ¿no?... tenemos una cita

- sí, soy Hannah- comento perpleja- pero usted no es el agente Booth

- no soy una mujer- se sentó frente a ella y sonrió- pero es lógico que te confundas, debido al hecho de que hayas marcado una cita con Booth, pero en verdad yo era Booth- medito un poco y Hannah llevo la mano a su bolso arrancando su grabadora, no era Booth que tenía delante, pero algo le decía que aquella mujer le daría mucho más cosas para su columna amorosa que el propio agente- lo digo literalmente, no te creas que Booth ha hecho una cirugía y ha cambiado de sexo. Tan solo fui yo la que respondió a tu invitación por correo.

- muy bien, así que no eres Booth ¿y eres?

- Brennan, Temperance Brennan

Hannah sonrió para sus adentros, aquello se ponía cada vez mejor, tenía delante de ella nada mas nada menos que la fantástica compañera del agente Booth, sus lectoras se iban a duplicar con el relato de aquella mujer, tenía que arrancarle todo lo que podía de ella.

- y ¿puedo saber porque me ha citado en nombre del agente Booth?

Brennan se puso rígida, era hora de empezar a mentir, había aprendido algo de mentiras con Booth así que sabía qué hacer.

- Booth citase con chicas en internet para aquí te dale aquí te tumbo.

Hannah estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla por la impresión, aquella mujer era directa y a su parecer creía que ella era una cita de Booth, lo que llevaba a creer que estaba celosa.

- ¿de verdad?

- sí, ¿acaso crees que miento?

Era solo lo que faltaba que la rubia descubriese que mentía, pero si Booth la había enseñado, él lo hacía bien y ella era una buena alumna así que debía hacerlo mejor que él.

- no… tan solo me sorprende, Booth me parecía un hombre con principios.

- y lo es, es muy honrado y cariñoso, llega a ser hasta fastidioso está con él y cuando se pone sobre protector es tremendamente irrefutable y… adherente

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Brennan al recordar a su compañero, pero su sonrisa era interpretada por Hannah que por debajo de la mesa escribía, Amor.

- no sé qué decirte… aun no he llegado a conocer este lado del agente Booth, tan solo hablamos por internet y lo que acabas de decir me parece fantástico, debe ser un hombre encantador para tenerlo al lado todo el día.

Quería que Brennan le contase mas sobre Booth, y solo había una forma de conseguir su cometido y era provocándole celos, o deseando lo que ella tenía, todas las mujeres caían en este truco.

- no te creas, es irritante – no estaba logrando engañar a la rubia, tenía que decir algo para que ella tuviera miedo a Booth y no quisiera tenerlo próximo- además hay el sarpullido

- ¿sarpullido?

- sí, uno horrible que tiene en la pelvis justo a la altura del sacro

Por la cara de Hannah parecía haber conseguido dale un susto, se libraría de la rubia fácilmente.

- y tiene citas por internet con un sarpullido…

- en la pelvis, pero a él no le importa ninguna mujer le vuelve a buscar porque es impotente

Ahora sí, la rubia se iba, nadie perseguiría a un hombre impotente.

- no es lo que dicen de él

Hannah vio como Brennan se removía, la estaba intentando alejar de Booth, eso solo significaba una cosa, lo quería para ella. Brennan miro a Hannah con duda, esta mujer parecía querer de verdad acotarse con Booth, hasta con el sarpullido, así que solo había una forma de que ella se alejara y era sabiendo que Booth ya tenía dueña.

- estoy embarazada de él

La declaración fue tan rápida que Hannah no lo vio venir, tenia suerte que su grabadora estaba encendida pues sin esto aquello solo serian especulaciones de las que había confirmado que había entre la compañera del agente y él.

-¿embarazada?

- sí, de- miro al vientre, estaba tan plano que era difícil pensar que allí había algo- unas semanas

Hannah asintió y encogió los hombros mostrándose vencida delante de Brennan, era una táctica, que sabía que funcionaria.

- no lo sabía ¿sabe Booth del bebe?

Brennan sonrió para sus adentros, la postura de Hannah indicaba, según sus prácticas con Booth, de que estaba arrepentida… estaba arrepentida de flirtear con Booth, había conseguido ahora era solo seguir su juego y fuera rubia.

- ¡oh! Sí, pero dijo que ligará con todas las mujeres que sean posibles entes de que el bebe nazca, por eso marca citas en internet.

Bien Brennan, un golpe maestro, la rubia ahora se retira con su pelo de Rapunzel reseco.

- debe ser muy duro, quererle y estar embarazada pero que él no la quiera de la misma forma.

- pero Booth me quiere, y yo a él

Respondió rápidamente, si aquella mujer pensaba que Booth no la quería estaba engañada, era su compañero y él siempre decía que la quería.

- pero ¿la quiere y maraca citas por internet?

Estaba contradiciéndose, estaba mintiendo, y Hannah ya la había pillado.

- si… no… no sé, nunca le gusto marcar sitas por internet y hay estaba hablando contigo en su ordenador… no sé qué le pasa, odia las periodistas y no sé porque flirteaba contigo

Hannah case sonrió con cariño, Brennan estaba tan contrariada que no sabía ni que estaba desvelándose delante de ella.

- ¿lo quiere verdad?- Brennan le miro con pesadumbre- ¿quieres a Booth?

- si…- susurro, estaba tan disuelta en su propia confusión que no se daba cuenta de sus declaraciones- es un buen hombre y un compañero extraordinario.

Hannah sonrió con compasión y cogió la mano de Brennan sobre la mesa.

- ¿ya se lo has dicho?- Brennan negó- pues creo que es hora que se lo diga, viene para acá y además mañana todo el mundo sabrá.

Brennan levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Booth viniendo hacia ella y Hannah, o más bien hacia ella, pues Hannah se levantó y salió pasando por el lado del agente con una sonrisa muy victoriosa en los labios. Booth miro a Brennan extrañado y luego hacia la puerta.

- ¿era Hannah la que acaba de salir?

- Booth te puedo explicar

Había arruinado la cita de Booth así que ahora tenía que explicarle, todo había salido mal, necesitaba más aulas de mentir.

- ¿Qué hacías con Hannah, huesos?

Se sentó frente a ella que lo miraba nerviosa.

- sé que no debería haberlo hecho Booth pero no podía dejar que salieras con ella.

Sabía que Booth se enfadaría pero ella podía ir tras Hannah y decir que todo era mentira y que podía se novia de Booth.

- huesos ¿Qué has hecho?

- le he citado- se mordió los labios y Booth entonó los ojos- he visto que hablabas con ella por internet, no sé desde cuando flirteas por internet, además ¿porque no me lo has dicho? Soy tu mejor amiga y los amigos se cuentan estas cosas.

- huesos ¿de dónde sacas eso? ¿Yo no flirteo por internet? Además Hannah es una periodista.

Este totalmente desconcertado, no sabía lo que su compañera estaba intentando decirle.

- lo sé, he investigado sobre ella, no sé cómo sales con una periodista las odias y no es tu tipo.

La conversación iba cada vez a peor según el agente.

- ¿mi tipo?

- si Booth, tu tipo, es rubia pero no es tan rubia ni tan inteligente, además se amedrentó con tu sarpullido.

Booth se sujeto a la mesa para no caerse, de extraña la conversación había pasado a: totalmente anormal.

-¿Qué sarpullido, huesos?

- sé que no tienes sarpullido Booth, solo quería que ella te dejara en paz, y lo hará.

Concluyo, no era para tanto al final, solo fueron unas mentirijillas, y Booth decía que las mentiras eran validas para hacer el bien de otra persona, así que había salvado a Booth y a Hannah de una relación fallida.

- me dejara en paz- no era una pregunta solo exclamaba para poder adaptarse a la situación, Brennan asintió y él sonto un suspiro- huesos dime la verdad ¿no le has dicho nada más que esto?

- no…

Booth sonreía, era tan mala mintiendo.

- huesos dime la verdad.

- es la verdad Booth- exclamo removiéndose en el asiento- al menos una parte de ella.

Booth bajo los hombros y le miro serio.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?- Brennan abrió la boca para decir algo y él la paró- la verdad huesos.

Brennan hizo un mohín de enfado ¿tenía que conocerla tan bien?

- le dice que marcas citas por internet con chicas para aquí te dale aquí te pego.

-¿yo?

El agente se abalanzo hacia delante, el periódico de la mañana iba a ser su muerte.

- Booth no te enfades, solo quería protegerte.

Pidió nerviosa, sabía que había hecho mal, pero ¿tanto quería a la tal Hannah, para enfadarse con ella por arruinarle la cita?

- huesos, ¿sabes quién es Hannah?

- una periodista

Respondió simplemente, Booth sonrió y se levantó para sentarse al lado de ella.

- ¿y sabes que escribe?- Brennan negó, había investigado sobre quien era pero no había tenido tiempo de leer lo que había buscado- escribe columnas del corazón huesos, y espero que esto lo que dijiste sea lo único que le hayas dicho a Hannah, porque mañana por la mañana todo lo que le dijiste estará en su columna.

Brennan se tenso. Sé lo que decía Booth era verdad así que por la mañana todos pensaría que ella y Booth, Booth y ella…

- ¿todo?

- todo, con puntos y comas… ¿no habrás sido nada que te arrepientas, huesos?

Brennan abrió la boca negando pero no podía había hecho un desastre.

- dije que estaba embarazada

Soltó de golpe haciendo que el agente se estirará para atrás y cayera de la silla.

-¿embarazada?

Estaba atónito, todos le miraban pero no podía quitar la mirada de los ojos azules que parecía querer entrar en llanto.

- sí, de ti

Asintió y el agente tragó grueso, llevaba dos meses intentando escaparse de Hannah y va huesos y le cuenta las mentiras más descabelladas que había podido sacar de su gran cerebro.

- ¿de mi?

Pregunto temeroso.

- fue solo una mentirijilla Booth, no sabía que decir para que ella te odiara y le dije esto.

Booth se levanto y sentó en la mesa mirando al frente con las manos apoyadas en el mentón.

- huesos…

No pudo más, dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y se hundiendo sobre la mesa. Brennan lo vio allí parecía estar derrotado, le había hecho daño, no debía mentir.

- Booth- llevo la mano al hombro de él y tiró, no quería que él llorará- Booth hablaré con Hannah le pediré que no publique nada… Booth no llores.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas el agente levantó la mirada hacía ella sin poder con tener la risa, no estaba llorando, más bien estaba teniendo un ataque de risa. Huesos, su huesos, había caído en su propia trampa, y por más terrible que fuese el artículo sobre él no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de Hannah mientras huesos declaraba todo aquello, había dado a la periodista mucho más de lo que ella quería, le había dado un motivo para reírse por lo ingenua que resultaba ser su huesos.

- huesos- acuno el rostro de ella en las manos y sonrió quitando la lágrima que bajaba- no llores, no estoy enfadado, al contrario me haces un hombre muy feliz.

-¿de verdad?- Booth asintió, sonriente por la ingenuidad y la ternura que desprendía su compañera- bien… porque le he dicho otra cosita más.

-¿el qué?

Los ojos de Booth se agrandaran y Brennan sonrió juntado los labios con los de su compañero. Al fin no era necesario decirle nada, ya leería por la mañana, pero de una cosa Temperance Brennan sabia, nunca más debería leer el correo de su compañero, o al menos no hasta aprender mejor el increíble arte de mentir, de lo demás no había que hacer caso, todos saben que los artículos del corazón nadie los lee.

**9:30 de la mañana.**

- Ángela ¿cariño que haces leyendo estas revistas del corazón?

- ¡ah!…

Bueno case nadie.

* * *

¿a quien le gusta los artículos del corazón?

espero que esta Hannah le sea de su agrado, a mi lo fue...

bueno ya esta...

me voy...

besitos

bye


	4. SÍ QUIERO

hola, aquí le traigo una historia mas, espero que les divierta asta también. lo cierto es que las historitas son mas de diversión y para sacarles una sonrisa, por eso son cortitas, se que son muy cortitas, pero son pequeñas alucinaciones mías, o el típico sueño que tiene cuando pasas el día viendo un maratón de bones XD... les pido perdón por lo cortitas que llegan a ser, pero si pongo mas cosas acabo creando un fic y no es lo que deseo hacer...¿ok?... otra cosa, aquel que quiere, vuelvo a repetir que acepto ideas sugerencia, el típico fic que nunca os dignasen en escribir o el sueño loco que les dejó pilladas todo el día... ¿vale?

besitos.

que disfrutéis..

* * *

**SÍ QUIERO**

.

.

- no

- sí...

- no

- sí...

Volvió a replicar abrazándose a la mujer que tenía delante del espejo. Hacia horas que discutían por lo mismo, su boda, ella como desde hacía una semana imploraba para que él recapacitara, pero un agente del FBI nunca vuelve atrás con una decisión y aquella como decía ella era irrefutable.

- Booth, no es justo.

- sí lo es- ella iba a protestar pero el agente la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, había descubierto el punto flaco de la antropóloga y era él, o su cuerpo, dependiendo por donde lo mirara- además, mi amor, has firmado un contrato.

Beso la oreja de ella maravillándose con el gemido que salió de los labios femeninos. Amaba aquella mujer, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre la amaría.

- el… el contrato no es válido

se soltó del agarre de él, sabia como se había metido en todo aquello, sabia porque en menos de veinticuatro horas tenía que decir sí a Booth delante de todos sus conocidos, sabia el porqué y este era, nada mas nada menos, que por las malditas caricias de él. La noche en que le pido matrimonio fue un chantaje de la peor forma posible ¿Cómo se iba a resistir a todo el maratón amoroso que había hecho él? ¿Para qué? para que después que ella case no podía ver ni sentir nada le hiciera firmar un maldito contrato que declaraba que ella en su sano juicio aceptaba contraer matrimonio con él, siguiendo todos los antojos de él. Cuando despertó el día siguiente solo percibió las intenciones de su novio porque tenía un precioso anillo en el dedo. Y ahí estaba dos meses después de su chantaje, después de haber pasado la tortura de tener que elegir un dichoso vestido blanco, como si ella fuera virgen para vestir tal cosa, y además de todo tuvo que soporta a Ángela gritando por horas cuando vio la vio vestida con semejante atuendo.

- no volveremos a discutir sobre la veracidad de tu firma.

- yo no leí la letra pequeña.

Sentenció cruzando los brazos y desafiándolo. Booth sonrió volviendo a acercarse a su futura esposa.

- cariño, no había letra pequeña – la cogió los hombros y ella suspiro cuando él aproximo los labios a los suyos- tan solo decía que me querías ¿Por qué me quieres, verdad?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo besándola, acariciándola y teniendo la certeza de su respuesta.

- sí quiero

Gimió por la caliente lengua que deslizaba en su cuello.

- y dirás esto mañana en el altar ¿No?

Succionó la piel sensible del cuello haciéndola arquearse a él.

-si…- Y ya estaba, él siempre ganaba, era un maldito seductor-¡oh, Booth! No puedes hacer eso

Se alejó de él saliendo a la habitación. Ese hombre era imposible, la tenia comiendo en su mano "y que manos, tan grandes, fuertes… mmm ¡Brennan!" se reprendió mentalmente metiéndose en la cama y envolviéndose hasta los hombros. Booth sonrió viendo lo caprichosa que llegaba a ser, como una niña que se enfadaba por las más simples cosas.

- huesos… huesos…

La llamaba divertido desde la puerta del baño. Brennan levanto la mirada enfadada y al ver la divertida sonrisa de él le tiro una almohada.

- ¡vete!- Booth se desvió del objeto y ella se metió bajo las mantas- No puedes estar aquí, no puedes ver a la novia la noche antes de la boda.

Era tan singular aquella actitud en ella, que cuando se ponía así él solo pensaba en una cosa, hacerle el amor. Deslizó sobre la cama, acorralándola bajo su cuerpo, llegando a estar a altura de su rostro. Brennan emitió un quejido cuando él la descubrió y lentamente empezó a besarle el hombro.

- sabes que no me iré- susurro tirando de las mantas y buscando estar frente a ella- no permitiré que huyas antes de mañana.

- no voy a huir

Busco desesperada los labios de él y hundiéndose en un largo beso, dejando que sus manos viajasen en la piel del otro.

- mi amor... mmm... huesos no podemos

Él se apartó pero ella no hizo caso, lo giro y se sentó sobre él y ahí percibió a que venía todas aquellas caricias y el de que no podían.

-¿me has esposado?

- no- sonrió divertido por la forma en que ella lo miraba- nos he esposado

- ¿para qué?

Intento quitarse las esposas pero no había forma, ni había sentido cuando él lo había hecho y eso la enfadaba.

- para que no huyas

- no pensaba hacerlo- él la miro inquisidor y ella hizo una mueca de fastidio- vale, si pensaba pero… me has puesto guardaespaldas

- sí, y tú le has dado una paliza al pobre- la giro poniéndose sobre ella en la cama viendo la sonrisa orgullosa que ponía al recordar el "incidente"- no permitiré que me hagas lo mismo

Le dio un beso y se acostó de lado obligándola a acostarse en su pecho.

- ¿sabes? Aun puedo huir estando esposada

Se apoyo en el pecho de él y se dispuso a mirarle.

- lo sé, pero tendrías que levarme contigo.

- lo haría

Susurró aproximándose a besarlo, siendo correspondida al instante por los labios de él. Él la amaba demasiado y ella no era indiferente, habían pasado por muchísimas cosas para estar donde estarían el día siguiente, en el altar.

- te amo huesos.

- te amo Booth.

Él la prendió en sus brazos maravillado por el increíble olor que desprendía, por más tiempo que estuviera con ella no era capaz de estar satisfecho, quería todo de ella, la quería siendo su antropóloga, su novia, su mujer, su esposa y más adelante la madre de sus hijos. Ella se durmió con facilidad, no era para menos Ángela y sus locuras le tenían a los dos muy cansados y principalmente ella con tantos ensayos y pruebas. Creyó que no hubiera pasado ni media hora dormido cuando escucho los batidos en la puerta de la habitación, maldijo muy veces haber dejado las llaves de la casa a Ángela y principalmente cuando está adentro en la habitación sin dar la mínima importancia al hecho de que pudieran estar desnudos o peor haciendo el amor.

- ¡despierta, Brennan! Es hora hay que… ¡ah! Buenos días Booth

Booth la miro fastidiado y ella sonrió con ganas, era el día más importante de la vida de su amiga, ni el novio celoso le iba a quitar la sonrisa.

- buenos días Ángela.

- Booth no la responda- Brennan se aferró a Booth escondiéndose en su cuello y bajo las mantas- pensará que estamos dormidos y se irá

Booth aguanto la risa y Ángela poso las dos manos en la cintura mirando al bulto al lado de Booth.

- Brennan, cariño te estoy viendo.

- pues tapate los ojos y vete, la puerta es la del fundo a la derecha.

Volvió a hablar el bulto. Estaba demasiado cómoda acostada con Booth para hacer caso a su desquiciada amiga. Booth la abrazo y dio la vuelta quedándose sobre ella, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos al sentir todo el vivo cuerpo de él.

- es hora mi amor.

- no, no lo es- rodeo la cintura de él con las piernas ignorando totalmente a su amiga que presenciaba la escena- la boda es a la tarde hay mucho tiempo aun.

Lo atrajo hasta ella y lo beso con pasión tanta que hasta él se olvido de la presencia de Ángela, abrazándose a Brennan con fuerza y hundiéndose el profundo beso.

- cof, cof… chicos no podéis dejar eso para la noche.

- no- Brennan respondió rápidamente y Booth sonrió hundiéndose en el cuello de ella besando la piel expuesta a él- Ángela, la puerta.

Volvió a repetir para que su amiga se fuera pero esta solo viró los ojos y espero.

- huesos, no podemos- susurro Booth dando un castro beso en los labios de Brennan- no hasta después de la boda.

-¿Por qué?- apretó las piernas en la cintura masculina y sonrió picara- él lo quiere.

Booth mordió los labios, era imposible que él no la quisiera, solo sentir su olor y él estaba dispuesto.

- cariño él te quiere siempre.

- ¡oh, no! No seguiré escuchando esto- Ángela chillo al lado de los dos que la miraran extrañados- ¿Qué? Tengo que grabarlo, estará en el vídeo de la boda.

Booth cogió la manta por encima de él y Brennan impidiendo que Ángela los grabara, ni al menos había visto la cámara que traía.

- Angy apaga eso.

- no- replico buscando adentrar con la cámara bajo las mantas- haber salido de ahí… droga debería haber puesto cámaras en la habitación, así tendría un buen material para el filme de la boda.

Brennan suspiro y desató la cintura de Booth que se salió de las mantas dispuesto a irse, no iba a permitir que todos los que viesen la boda viesen aquellas imágenes. Ángela grabó cuando Booth le quito las esposas de Brennan y chillo animada por saber que jueguitos habían hecho para estar esposados por la mañana. Brennan case imploro a Booth para que no la dejara con Ángela pero fue en vano el agente se marchó, y cuando ella dirigió la mirada a su amiga, trago en seco.

- Ángela, seo lo que sea que pienses no lo hagas.

Booth decía que ella no sabía leer a las personas pero a Ángela no era necesario leer tan solo tenía que mirarla para saber lo loca que estaba.

….

Volvió a pasear delante del espejo. La figura que veía allí no era ella, vestida de blanco, totalmente distinta a sus casuales ropas del día a día. Se mordió los labios y suspiro ¿Booth la encontraría atrayente con aquel vestido? ¿Si parecía una muñeca?

- estas hermosa…

Ella se giro al momento. Hacia horas que estaba sola, o eso le parecía a ella, y ver a Max allí parado le hizo acelerar el pecho.

- papa…

Se aproximo a él y lo abrazo, siendo correspondida por un fuerte abrazo de un padre que vestía un increíble esmoquin negro con corbata azul oscura.

- ¡oh, cariño! Estoy tan orgullosos- la alejó un poco y sonrió al ver los cristalinos ojos de ella- no veía a una novia tan hermosa desde el día en que me case con tu madre.

Volvió a abrazarla y ella suspiro.

- ¿crees que a mama le gustaría?

- le encantaría… si bien que cuando nos casamos tuve que doparla, pensaba huir de la boda

Brennan sonrió aliviando un poco el nerviosismo.

- Booth también piensa que huiré

Declaro girándose hacia el espejo, no podía dejar de mirarse y ver cuán distinta llegaba a ser solo para agradar a Booth.

- mmm… ahora sé el porqué de las esposas- Brennan se giro a verle con las esposas en la mano- no pensé en lo de las esposas cuando me case con tu madre, creo que habría sido más fácil que doparla y esperar que el efecto da droga pasara para tener la luna de miel.

Brennan miro con enfado a las esposas y luego a su padre.

- no me volverá a esposar, no pienso entrar en la iglesia esposada.

- ¿piensas entrar en la iglesia?

- no

Max sonrió y Brennan rodó los ojos fastidiada, su padre y Booth eran iguales de dominadores.

- cariño, te esposaré pero quiero que sepas que solo lo hago por tu bien, y por el mío claro, tu esposo sería capaz de matarme si entro en la iglesia sin la novia.

Max la esposo y ella solo suspiro y mordió los labios.

- ¿es normal estar nerviosa?

Max sonrió con dulzura besando la mejilla de ella.

- sí, si el hombre al que amas te espera en el altar… es normal- Brennan sonrió y miro a la puerta sabía que era hora- ¿preparada?

No respondió tan solo asintió. Los nervios ya estaban a su tope, no creía poder decir nada hasta que todo aquello terminara.

…

Él se movió inquieto en el altar. Mil preguntas surcaban su cabeza ¿y si ella huía? ¿Y si digiera no? ¿Y si?... no era capaz de quedarse quieto, paseaba la mirada por todo, implorando a los santos que le ayudasen. Su corazón disparó al oír la marcha nupcial, se giro en redondo mirando nervioso a la puerta ¿sería malo salir del altar y buscarla a la adentro? Suspiro y apretó los labios, se supone que es la novia la que se queda nerviosa no el novio. Las puertas se abrieron y él sonrió al ver a su hijo. Parker llevaba un esmoquin negro con una corbata azul, él sabía que en la punta de la corbata tenia dibujitos pero no se veía por tener el frac cerrado, tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás y traía en sus manos el símbolo de aquella unión, las dos alianzas. Atrás de él venía Michelle, la hija de Cam que hacía de dama de honor junto a su novio, él tenía un esmoquin como Parker y ella lucía un precioso vestido crema. Pudo ver atrás de Michaela a Ángela y Hodgins los padrinos de la novia. Ángela estaba reluciente con un vestido rosa claro y el pelo hecho en un moño de donde caían varios rizos, Jack a su lado con su esmoquin negro se veía más pequeño que nunca, ya que su novia llevaba unas tremendas plataformas, se preguntaba si Brennan luciría plataformas, no quería ser el novio bajito. Tras la pareja estaba Cam y Jared los padrinos del novio, Cam estaba como siempre esplendorosa, debería ser por eso que su novio estaba babeando, el largo vestido rosa como lo de Ángela se veía mucho mas relleno en las acentuadas curvas de la forense que las sutiles de la artista. Jared como Jack utilizaba un esmoquin negro y la corbata plateada. Suspiro y sonrió parecía que aquello iba demasiado lento, se giro al altar unos segundos intentando tomara fuerzas para lo que venía. La música cambio de tono, empezando así la verdadera marcha nupcial, él contó hasta tres para poder girarse… ¿es posible morirse en un segundo? ¿Es posible un corazón llegar a latir tan fuerte que sientes la sangre quemara tu cerebro al ser bombeada? Si todo esto te ocurre solo puede ser por dos cosas: has muerto o tienes delante de ti al amor de tu vida. Si algún día había dicho que ella era hermosa, se equivocaba, era mucho más que eso, tanto, que no había palabras para describirla. El pelo de ella estaba suelto en preciosos rizos, el franquillo que usaba desde hacía meses estaba de laso preso por una horquilla de plata, traía unos pendientes pequeños que hacían juego con la medallita de delfín que le había regalado. El busto estaba prácticamente al descubierto, haciendo con que la boca del novio se llenara de agua por las ganas que tenia de besar la piel que se mostraba a él. El vestido era ceñido a las curvas de ella hasta media pierna, y pequeños tirantes bordados subían por los hombros. El escote era en uve y muy ceñido, maravillaban al novio que era conocedor de aquellas curvas tan peligrosas. Todo el vestido estaba bordado con pequeños detalles que llevaban hasta la punta redonda, no era de gran vuelo pero el suficiente para aumentar la hermosura de la prenda... Juntad todo un precioso vestido a una hermosa mujer de despampanante belleza, multiplicar por mil vuestras emociones y sabréis como estaba el afortunado novio. Booth deslizo la mirada por toda ella y luego se centro en sus ojos, aquellas dos ventanas del alma de aquella mujer, donde él podía ver a si mismo siendo feliz para siempre, donde se hundía cada vez que deseaba estar en paz. Pero no solo él novio se sentía afortunado, la novia que permanecía llena de nervios también viajaba en el porte tan masculino de su futuro esposo. El pelo estaba hecho de punta hacia delante y la barba bien quitada, podía cerrar los ojos e imaginara el olor de crema de barbear que tanto le gustaba. El frac negro hacia sus hombros más anchos y varoniles, y por mas acostumbrada que estaba a verlo con esmoquin podía decir que aquella imagen era la más sexy que podía tener de él. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición al ver lo pegado que era los pantalones, era una novia no una santa para pasar todo el tiempo mirándolo sin poder tocar, aun mas cuando estaba segura que tenia bajo todo aquel porte una hebilla provocativa y unos calcetines muy coloridos.

- espero que la cuides, es mi tesoro.

Brennan pestañeo varias veces para darse cuenta que había llegado al altar, es que soñar con un sexy Booth la hacía viajar a mudos muy gratificantes. El agente trago en seco el sentir la mano de Max apretando a la suya, no era porque Max le intimaba o porque que estaba nervioso, era por tener a Brennan tan próximo, y tan… sexy y no poder tocar - _¡oh dios! Perdóname pero no puedo evitar pecar, pensar en ella es… demasiado_- pensó el agente antes de responder un: lo haré, Max.

- cariño- Max giro a Brennan y le quito las esposas con la maestranza de un criminal- estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió pasando la mano de ella a Booth que se aferro de inmediato, previniendo que ella se escapara en aquel momento, pero Brennan solo se giro hacia su futuro esposo, clavando la mirada en los achocolatados ojos que le miraban con ternura. Booth levo la mano de ella a los labios y la beso, deseando en el fundo que fuera los rosados labios de ella, y como si ella le leyera el pensamiento se aproximo rápidamente y le beso, un castro beso pues el novio se alejó apurado.

- aun no mi amor

Susurro sonriendo y ella le encaro frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué? Ya estoy en el altar Booth

Booth sonrió al ver como se quejaba, no hacia ni dos segundos que estaba allí y ya quería irse.

- lo sé, pero tiene que decir que me quieres.

- te quiero- confirmo rápidamente y se aferro a la mano de él- vámonos

Todos los invitados sonrieron al ver como la novia tiraba del novio para que saliera del altar. Booth tiró de ella de vuelta haciendo con que se quedara frente al cura y la enlazó de la cintura para que no volviera a intentar salir.

- no huiras tan fácil- susurro en el oído de ella- además sabes muy bien a quien tiene que decir que me quieres.

Brennan apretó los puyos en el vestido, si no fuera el apretado vestido Booth vería como ella si huiría.

- ¿podemos empezar de una vez?

Preguntó fastidiada mirando al cura y evitando la mirada de victoria de su aun no esposo. El cura miro a la peculiar pareja con duda, pero cuando Booth hizo un gesto positivo este empezó.

- Ante Dios y los hombres nos hemos reunido aquí el día de hoy, para ayudar a esta pareja que han hecho votos de mutuo amor, a convertirse en "una sola carne", de acuerdo con las leyes de Dios y del estado.

- es científicamente imposible que nos volvamos una sola carne

Brennan se había girado hacia Booth y susurrado con una malévola sonrisa, la cual él correspondió con una picara y otro susurro.

- no dices los mismo cuando hacemos el amor.

Otro punto para Booth, estaba decidido a que se casaría con ella y sus provocaciones con respecto a la iglesia era lo que menos lo iban a incomodar. Brennan del de hombros y sonrió mordiéndose los labios y dando mentalmente la razón a Booth, recordaba muy bien todas las veces que rompían las leyes de la física y se tornaban un solo. De soslayo ella analizo la figura masculina y sonrió picara, case no podía esperar para quitarle toda aquella ropa y convertirse en "una sola carne", palabras del cura, culpen a él por la mente pecaminosa de la novia.

- Con reverencia hacia la ley divina y en presencia de los aquí reunidos, nos proponemos solemnizar los ritos del matrimonio entre Seeley Josep Booth y Temperance Justin Brennan. Si entre los presentes hubiera alguno que pueda alegar razones válidas para que esta pareja no quede unida en matrimonio, que hable ahora o se calle para siempre.

- el que se levante le disparo.

La voz de Max hizo que todos se quedasen estáticos. Brennan y Booth se giraran hacia Max sorprendido.

- ¡papa!

- tranquila cariño, yo me encargo de todo tu solo di sí.

Tranquilizo pasando la mirada a los presentes antes de sentarse y hacer un gesto de aprobación hacia el novio que respondió con un asentimiento. Booth volvió a girase hacia el sacerdote junto con Brennan, deseaba que aquello fuera un poco más rápido, así que hizo señales al cura para que siguiera.

- no habiendo nadie sigamos – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir y Booth supo que se acercaba la hora- Seeley Josep Booth ¿quieres a Temperance Justin Brennan como su esposa legal y amada compañera?

- ya soy tu compañera.

Booth suspiro por la interrupción de ella y sonrió girándose a verla.

- sí, quiero.

Respondió con énfasis en cada silaba haciendo que la novia sintiera su corazón bombardeándose por dentro. No había resultado de nada todo su plan de escapatoria, pues ahora estaba allí y por más que enfadara a Booth en aquel momento sabia que él no permitiría que ella se fuera sin ser su legítima esposa.

- Temperance Justin Brennan ¿quieres a Seeley Josep Booth como su esposo legal y amado compañero?- la respiración de ella falló y los ojos azules se llenaran de dudas. Aquello era para treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta años o más, y ella tan solo tenía que decir dos palabras, dos palabras y tendía a Booth el resto de su vida con ella- repito, Temperance Justin Brennan ¿quieres a Seeley Josep Booth como su esposo legal y amado compañero?

Ella intentó ir hacia atrás pero los brazos de Booth le impidieron, no había percibido que él estaba tan próximo. Clavo la mirada en la de él y vio como los ojos de él imploraban por su respuesta, pero no podía, era demasiado tiempo ¿y si Booth se aburría de ella? ¿Y si resultaba que no podía ser para siempre? ¿Y si decía que sí y luego pensaba que era mejor decir no?

- Bren…

Y ahí estaba él implorando con aquel diminutivo que ella tanto escuchaba últimamente cuando él le quería convencer de algo. Volvió a intentar apartarse, si que percibiera su desespero había llegado a tanto que una solitaria lágrima resbalo por su rostro partiendo el corazón de su no esposo. Booth suspiro, tenía como miles de planes de cómo hacer que ella digiera si, pero su mente se quedo en blanco al ver lo desespero en los ojos de ella. Miro al suelo y luego con una pequeña sonrisa la miro y le soltó, dejándola libre, viendo como miraba hacia la puerta y hacia él que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas tal y como estaban los de ella. Toda la iglesia soltó una señal de admiración al ver los decididos pasas de la novia, Ángela ahogo un grito, Cam apretó los ojos y la boca por la agitación, Hodgins hizo una mueca sabiendo que aquello pasaría, Jared soltó un suspiro largo, Max desactivo la pistola, Parker se aproximo a Booth, todos no sabía muy bien lo que hacer pues la novia se había saltado unos cuantos pasos y había partido al beso. Si, Brennan había dado dos decididos pasos a hacia Booth y le había besado, como si nunca hubiera hecho, como si la respuesta estuviera allí.

- te quiero… sí… sí quiero.

Respondió acomodándose al nudo que se había formado en su garganta, Booth la miraba maravillado y sonriente. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas de tal forma que no escucharan las palabras del sacerdote que les pedía poner las alianzas.

- papa – Parker tiro de Booth esperando que así despertara de su embelesamiento con Brennan- ponle de una vez el anillo antes que huya.

Todas las personas se rieron por el desespero del niño, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el pequeño? Llevaba años esperando aquello y si su padre no ponía la alianza en el debo de Brennan él mismo lo haría para que ella nunca se fuera del lado de su padre y como no del de él. Booth sonrió con ganas y corrió las alianzas poniendo despacio en el dedo de su esposa y haciendo con que ella repitiera lo mismo que él.

- con estas alianzas yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede…

El cura ya no siguió ¿y para qué? Ellos se estaban comiendo a besos antes mismo de que él declarara cualquiera cosa. Booth levanto a Brennan en el aire besándola con amor y decisión, ahora ella era su esposa, suya, su hueso ahora era la señora Booth, la mujer de su vida, la única que amaría para siempre.

- te amo Brennan.

- te amo Booth.

No había declaración más sincera que aquella, la de que se amaban, pues esta era la pura verdad. No hacía falta un vestido, un cura o una iglesia, se amaban y eso era lo que importaba. Puede que no vivan cincuenta años más o puede que vivan mucho más que eso, pero lo cierto es que su amor estaría ahí para siempre, en su descendencia y en los ojos de todos aquellos que habían logrado contemplar a la peculiar pareja y a su amor tan persistente y valiente.

_**Una hora después: vestidor de Brennan**_

- maldita sea huesos ¿Cómo se quita esa cosa?

Brennan sonrió divertida por la desesperación de su esposo, ella tenía que cambiarse para la fiesta y Booth "le estaba ayudando" a cambiarse.

- te… dije que… los vestidos… de novia son… difíciles de quitar…

Si el vestido era difícil, poned a una novia llena de deseo desvistiendo al novio y sabéis en que estaba metido Booth. Brennan atrapo los labios de Booth con vehemencia cuando el dichoso vestido cedió.

- por fin… ¿por el amor de Cristo hueso me quieres matar?

Booth case se había caído al ver el atuendo que llevaba Brennan bajo el vestido, una delicada lencería blanca que hizo el corazón y otras partes del agente volverse locas. Brennan sonrió con suficiencia arrancando la ropa de Booth y buscando la veracidad en el hecho de tornarse un solo ahora que eran marido y mujer, quería saber si el cura tenía razón en su teoría.

_**Al mimo momento: salón de fiesta**_

Ángela volvió a revisar su bolso por enésima vez y suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa Angy?

- creo que he olvidado mi cámara en el vestidor de Brennan.

Dijo frustrada, quería grabar todo lo que pasaba en la fiesta antes de la llegada de los novios, que por algún motivo ya se tardaban demasiado, pero sin su cámara de vídeo no podía grabar.

- ya la correremos antes de ir a casa mi amor, no te preocupes, utilizas la mía si tanta ilusión tienes de grabar.

Hodgins se abrazó a ella y le dio la cámara que la artista recibió con una sonrisa.

- solo espero que no se acabe la batería.

- pero está llena.

- no hablo de esta cámara, hablo de la que deje encendida en el vestidor de Brennan.

_**Al mimos momento: vestidor de Brennan**_

- ¿Booth has escuchado eso?

Brennan paseo la mirada por la habitación buscando el dueño del pitido que acababa de oír pero era difícil concentrarse en algo cuando su esposo se dedicaba a besarle el cuerpo.

- ¡oh! Sí que he escuchado… es mi corazón… que está a punto de salir volando… si no te hago mía ahora.

El agente no espero a que ella contradijera, deseaba hacer el amor con su ahora esposa, y vamos ella no se resistió demasiado al fin quería a su esposo y quería hacer el amor. Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que una pequeña lente enfocada solamente en ellos grababa lo que sería el principio de una caliente luna de miel, la primera vez de los esposos. Al fin, Ángela tendría el material para el vídeo de la boda que tanto deseo…

* * *

¿que os parece? jajajaj... ya quería yo ver el vídeo de esta boda... Brennan me dio un susto, por un momento pensé que huiría D... jajaja... pagaría para ver la cara de Ángela cuando encuentre a su furtiva camera y toda la faena que grabo de los novio... ¡AH! podéis ver la foto de los vestidos de las damas y la novia en mi perfil... espero que les agrade mi elección en el vestido de Brennan...

bueno

les dejo

que tengas una linda semana... nos vemos chicas...

**¡ah! la que aun no comento _stolen kisses_, por favor hacer quiero un nuevo capitulo... no es nesesario que pongas gan cosas solo - ¡queremos actualizacion! y vuestro nombre- será suficiente ¿ok?**

besitos

bye


	5. EL CIRCO

hola,¿que tal les va de san valentin? jajaja nunca me gusto esa data... pero para que aquellos enamorados de Bones, que creo que somos todos les trigo una tierna historia mas...pero con una diferencia a las demás:

**ESTA HISTORIA NO FUE ESCRITA POR MÍ, SOY SOLO UNA LECTORA MAS EN ELLA. TODO LO ESCRITO PERTENECE A _MARA _A LA QUE MUCHAS DE NOSOTRAS**

**CONOCE COMO **_**amazingbones EN FOTOLOG (en mi perfil podeis encontrar el link de su flog).**_

_este fic se basa en lo que pudo haber pasado dentro de la caravana del circo en:_

_Bones 4x12 DOUBLE TROUBLE IN THE PANHANDLE - doble salto mortal_

.

.

como ya sabeis bones pertenece a fox y a HH...

que disfrutéis de la lectura, como lo hice yo.

_

* * *

_

**EL CIRCO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Pues… ahora sexo, ¿no?

-Sí, ¡buena idea!

-Vale.

-A ver, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es provocar un ritmo sincopado que saque todo el rendimiento de la frecuencia natural de los muelles…

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Siempre eres tan espontanea en el sexo?

-Sí, siempre.

Mientras la caravana se movía de un lado hacia el otro, deseando en el intento demostrar una total normalidad hacia la gente de aquel circo, Booth miraba a su compañera con aquel semblante confundido con el que solía dejarle en tantas ocasiones. No la entendía, pero ella sonreía con los labios apretados. Era una de esas situaciones donde el trabajo les forzaba a interpretar un papel y la mayoría de las veces, muchas, siempre, acababan creyéndoselo de verdad.

Temperance, esperando a que él detuviera el forzado movimiento, acabó tronchándose de la risa; las piernas le flaqueaban mientras se sujetaba el estómago sin poder parar de reír. Booth, entonces, si que perdió el poco hilo que los había mantenido "sintonizados". La cordura, de alguna forma, se había marchado. Apartó las manos de las paredes y se acercó hacia Brennan un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- consiguió preguntarle todavía azorado a la vez que ella, con los mofletes colorados, cogía bocanadas de aire para hablar.

-No… no… no lo sé… - y seguía riendo sin sentido.

-Te has vuelto loca. Sabía que este día llegaría- bromeó.

Prestó atención a su risa, esa que a él sí le volvía loco, y bastantes pensamientos inadecuados atravesaron su mente de paso. Mientras tanto ella se calmaba, sentándose sobre la diminuta cama que ambos tendrían que compartir esa noche.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- hizo una mueca, señalándose la cara.

-No sé, tan distinto…

-Me gusta cómo te queda ese color- se buscó un sitio a su lado- Me gusta… me gusta el vestido…

Ella sonrió complacida y le dio un pequeño codazo de agradecimiento.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, Buck.

* * *

Dejando de lado la investigación para el caso, la estancia en Texas estaba resultando divertida. El número de lanzamiento de cuchillos, acompañado de unos estupendos disfraces rusos, fue mucho más que una perfecta actuación; fue, sin duda, una demostración de sus dotes más desconocidas, una pequeña parte de ese circo que todos llevamos dentro.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer el éxito que habían logrado alcanzar. Todos gritaban y aplaudían asombrados, incluidos sus amigos desde el Jeffersonian.

-Tienes mucha coordinación, Buckie.

-Podría haberte matado.

-Ahí es donde está la emoción para los espectadores.

Temperance no pudo negar que había sentido miedo a la par que una total y absoluta confianza en su compañero. Al volver a la caravana les esperaban nuevos resultados, nuevas conclusiones y posibles sospechosos, pero la doctora Saroyan no dejó pasar la oportunidad de sacar a relucir el famoso momento.

-Por cierto, un gran espectáculo- les felicitó Cam.

-Gracias, ha sido todo un éxito.

-¡Ja! Soy el mejor.

-Booth ha estado de maravilla.

-Pero no tiene mucha imaginación para los números…

-Hay una diferencia entre imaginación y tentar a la suerte.

-Sólo te pido que tengas un poco más de clase, eso es todo.

-¿Clase? ¿Quieres clase? Pues…

-¿Puedo preguntar por el ojo?- interrumpió la jefa desde el otro lado, cuestión que Booth respondió con un tajante "no", cerrando el portátil de golpe.

El ojo. El inconfundible ojo accidentado. Gracias a la "destreza" de Booth pasó la peor noche, o la mejor, debido al incómodo dolor que se extendía por su frente.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó él, volteándose, preocupado por la agitación de su compañera.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Déjame ver…- se inclinó hacia delante para enchufar la luz y miró el rostro de Temperance, sujetándola tiernamente por la barbilla. El moratón se había agrandado y ahora le rodeaba el ojo por completo- Que mala pinta…

-¿Estoy horrible?

Booth sonrió.

-No, estás preciosa, pero tienes un ojo morado.

Brennan mantuvo un corto silencio en el cual se dedicó a observarle. Estaba nerviosa sin razón aparente. O puede que la presencia de su compañero la pusiera nerviosa y no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento. Le tocó la mejilla con un dedo, despacio, y siguió después la curvatura de su sonrisa hasta toparse con un bonito hoyuelo. Booth le agarró la mano para detenerla.

-¿Quieres algún antiinflamatorio?

-No…- ahora sonrió ella, algo avergonzada.

-¿Podrás dormir?

-Booth…- él asintió como respuesta- no he conseguido dormir desde que estamos aquí- le explicó en voz baja.

-Yo tampoco- confesó.

Su secreto pareció sorprenderla a ella también. Soltó un sincero "¡vaya!" e inclinó las rodillas hacia arriba, rozándolas discretamente entre las piernas de su compañero. Él mantuvo el gesto aunque su interior estaba rogando por quitarle ese corsé y comérsela a bocados.

-Huesos, yo…

Y su mente envió las palabras pero éstas no llegaron a tiempo. El tono del teléfono les interrumpió. La doctora cerró los ojos. El agente del FBI la miró confuso.

-¿No vas a responder?

-¿No vas a contarme lo que ibas a decir?

Booth aprovechó que Temperance no estaba mirándole y se aproximó hasta su cuello, deslizando su boca suavemente, acariciándole esos centímetros de piel que jamás podía tocar. Ella se asustó al principio, pues le pilló un poco desprevenida; pero tan pronto se acostumbró a sus húmedos labios, los cuales se movían hacia abajo con auténtica facilidad, soltó el aire contenido en un leve suspiro. Seeley se detuvo un segundo para poder observarla. Pudo ver que sonreía y eso le hizo sonreír también. Mientras tanto el teléfono ya había parado de sonar.

-Booth…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué paras?

-No sé, huesos… ¿crees que está bien?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Está genial!- le aseguró con una risa graciosa, incorporándose sin perder el contacto con su mirada.

-No me refería a eso. Quiero decir… tú y yo… en una caravana prestada por el FBI… ¿no te parece que pueden enterarse?

-Bueno…- ahora se encogió de hombros. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y algunos mechones seguían enganchados en el moño. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y su sonrisa era lo más parecida a la de una niña recién levantada. Aunque Booth hubiese reunido todas sus fuerzas no habría podido resistirse a ella; no así- Es improbable que analicen todo esto cuando la dejemos, ¿verdad?- y se acercó un poco hacia él, sujetándole la camisa- A ver… sólo es sexo, Booth.

El agente negó con la cabeza.

-Conmigo no- esta vez fue él quien se acercó hasta acabar con las distancias, le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho y pegó su frente a la de ella dejando que ambas respiraciones se fundieran de forma espontánea- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a probar? Te advierto que es adictivo. Te verás obligada a repetir cuando esto acabe. Puede que hasta te enamores de mí…

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso último no ha pasado ya?

Ante la absoluta sorpresa de Booth, quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente incrédulo, ella supo reaccionar; se colocó sobre él y acaparó sus labios en un rápido movimiento para después ralentizarlo con un beso apaciguado, tranquilo, intenso y con buen sabor. A medida que incrementaba el ritmo de sus intentos por deshacerse de la ropa, sobre todo los de Brennan, él intentaba recapacitar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre lo que iba a suceder. Se esforzó por reprimir sus ganas e intentó detenerla, pero no fue capaz de separarse de aquellos atrayentes labios.

-Huesos…- murmuró difícilmente entre la pausa de cada beso.

Ella se apartó, cubriéndole la boca con la mano mientras le sonreía.

-No quiero que digas nada, Booth. Sólo vamos a hacer el amor. Hablaremos luego, ¿vale?- la mirada de su compañero seguía sin convencerla- Por favor…

Entonces, con un impulso bastante lógico, la hizo caer al otro lado del colchón y se colocó sobre ella. Se perdió la facilidad de mantener el control. Lo habían esperado tanto tiempo y lo deseaban tantísimo que resultaba imposible hacerle caso al cerebro en un momento como ese. Sin embargo el corazón actúa mucho más rápido. Para Booth se hacía complicado el trabajo de desnudarla, sobre todo con los nervios, pues el corsé parecía estar fabricado para imposibilitar aquella noche. Pero no perdió los papeles, casi fue al revés; Temperance le ayudó mientras los dos reían ante la ridícula situación. ¿Quién iba a creer que su primer encuentro íntimo se vería saboteado por un disfraz ruso?

Después de tirar la prenda al suelo (con rabia, por supuesto) miró a Brennan, orgulloso. Realmente no la imaginaba así. Sabía que era única, inteligente y preciosa, pero no sabía que estaba hecha exactamente para él y cuando sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba totalmente colado por ella, sino que además se trataba de una mitad que había echado de menos toda su vida. Toda su vida hasta ahora.

Tomó conciencia de lo que tenía entre sus manos: era suyo, era todo lo que había deseado y mucho más. Acariciar su piel tersa y suave resultaba prácticamente un privilegio, una zona vip de la que ahora era usuario. Y tuvo el deber, tuvo la absoluta obligación, de hacerla sentir bien, de transmitirle todo el amor que era capaz y quitarle de la cabeza la absurda idea del sexo. Compartir un momento así es más que eso. Él la quería. La quería y necesitaba estar con ella para siempre.

Brennan nunca imaginó que sería en una caravana, en Texas, infiltrados en un circo itinerante, dónde tendría la oportunidad de tenerle. Había inventado miles de momentos, diferentes lugares y ocasiones, pues su mente trabajaba intensamente por él, pero jamás había imaginado que sería así. De todos modos fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Millones de veces mejor. Estaba ahí para ella y no sólo eso, sino que superó con creces todas sus citas esporádicas; el amante perfecto, el compañero perfecto. La verdad es que tenía miedo de finalizar aquel encuentro y que todo volviera a la normalidad, algo rutinario entre ellos; después de tantas miradas, tantos besos y tantas frases sin acabar ambos habían continuado con su vida, con su relación laboral, evitando retroceder en el tiempo y evitando unos sentimientos demasiado evidentes. ¿Quién podía asegurarle que las cosas no volverían a ser así?

-Que bien hueles…- susurró Booth, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su ¿compañera?

Temperance sonrió y sin más continuó acariciándole el pelo.

-Booth…

-Sé lo que vas a decirme.

-¿Ah sí?

-Te conozco muy bien, huesos- besó con delicadeza su hombro descubierto- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Estoy preocupada. No sé qué hacer…- le miró a los ojos, esperando que pudiera calmar su temor- ¿Dónde va a quedar esto?

-La pregunta no es esa, Temperance, la pregunta es: ¿dónde quieres que quede esto?- ella le observó sin decir nada y él suspiró- Quieres olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- ahora se mostró indignada- ¡Claro que no!

-Bien…- sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla- Porque me pareció escucharte decir que estás enamorada de mí…

Brennan ladeó la cabeza para dejar de mirarle.

-Booth, esto no es un juego de niños. ¿Es lo que queremos? Si se enteran en el FBI no nos dejarán trabajar juntos nunca más.

-¿Y qué problema hay?

-¿Cómo que qué problema hay? ¡A mí me gusta trabajar contigo!

-Podremos hacer muchas cosas, más divertidas incluso- sonrió pícaro- Si no trabajamos juntos, estaremos juntos.

-Pasamos el día entero en el trabajo, no tendríamos tiempo para vernos.

-Lo sacaríamos de cualquier lado.

-¡Booth!- se incorporó, rodeándose la sábana alrededor del cuerpo- ¿Es que no lo ves?- y se levantó de la cama.

-Claro que lo veo, huesos. Veo que tienes miedo. Veo lo mismo de siempre. ¿No he demostrado ya que te quiero? ¿¡Qué más necesitas!

-Necesito saber que yo podré quererte como tú a mí. Necesito saber que podré hacerte feliz.

-¡Y así es! ¡Me haces feliz!

-¡Maldita sea, Booth!- se volteó para mirarle- No quiero que descubras que no me amas cuando me haya acostumbrado a ti.

-Así que te asusta que te deje…

-Me asusta…- tragó saliva y le miró con los ojos aguados- Me asusta no ser suficiente para ti…

Él se quedó en silencio, observándola con tristeza. Las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas y sintió la urgente necesidad de detenerlas. Se levantó y limpió su rostro con las palmas de las manos. Después la abrazó.

-Eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo, huesos…- le besó la frente con infinita ternura- ¿No te parece eso suficiente?

-¿Y crees que funcionará?

-Estoy convencido de que sí. Confío en ti.

Brennan se quedó abrazada a él durante unos minutos. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca mientras el latido de su corazón le recordaba que seguía ahí para ella. Que latía por ella. Después de separarse acogió su cara entre ambas manos y le besó; fue un beso más intenso, más lento, más saboreado; un beso que resumía lo que le daba miedo expresar en alto.

-Booth…

-¿Sí…?

Lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

-Es verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Seeley sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

Puede que consiguieran dormir esa noche. Puede que no. Eran demasiadas emociones que expresar y muy poco tiempo. Y quizás nadie consiguiera enterarse nunca; quizás podrían fingir eternamente que, aunque seguían enamorados, estaban redimiendo todos esos sentimientos y deseos; quizás serían totalmente capaces de actuar y realmente eran ellos cuando interpretaban un papel para el FBI.

La mañana siguiente volvían a casa. Cuando Booth salió al exterior de la caravana pudo comprobar que el circo se había marchado, pero que a partir de ahora las cosas serían distintas. El sol brillaba con más intensidad, ¿acaso era el único que lo sabía?

Brennan apareció tras la puerta con dos cafés.

-Se han ido…

-Sí.

-¿Y no nos hemos enterado?

-¡Ja!- bajó la cabeza para mirar el papel que había recogido del suelo y Temperance le tendió una taza- Boris y Natasha y sus cuchillos de la muerte. Todos lo llevamos dentro, ¿eh? El deseo de escapar y unirnos al circo.

-Pues sí.

-Buck y Wanda eran muy buenos.

-Buck era más lanzado que tú. Buck montaba en motocicleta.

-Y Wanda más graciosa que tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dejó quitarle una nariz de goma de la cara con un cuchillo. Tú nunca harías eso. Eres demasiado racional.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Dónde crees que estarán?

-Cruzando el horizonte…

Los dos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral mientras observaban el desierto a su alrededor. Booth sujetó a Brennan de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, inspeccionando su todavía ojo morado.

-¿Te duele?

-Ya no…- le rodeó la cintura con los brazos- ¿Qué tal si volvemos dentro? Puede que ésta sea la última vez que estamos tan absolutamente solos…

-Mmmm… ¡pero qué lista eres!- la besó despacio en los labios- ¡Qué suerte tengo!

-¿A qué hora llega el FBI?

Seeley miró su reloj de muñeca.

-A las nueve- le hizo soltar la taza y la arrastró del brazo hasta la caravana. Ella rió- Nos quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos, la cuenta atrás para el comienzo de una nueva vida, juntos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos con los que disfrutar el uno del otro, para siempre.

* * *

¿les gusto?

se que si les gusto ;D

espero que comenteis para levatar el animo de la autora, que tiene miles de fics escritos y muy buenos pero que no publica porque no los ve bien, que cosa, si a mi me encantan...

bueno

feliz san valentin, que no comas los chocolates que les regales su novio porque después dicen que engordáis... tontos... jajajaj... es broma

les quiero bones fan

bye


	6. AMOR

hola... bueno primero perdón por no actualizar mas seguido, pero estas dos ultimas semanas han sido wooo... difíciles... así que espero tener un capitulo de niña mujer y demás para esta fina ¿ok?

bueno lo importante, le aviso de ante mano para que no digas que soy mala... **_NO LEER SI SU CORAZÓN ES FRÁGIL... Y COGER PAÑUELOS ESTE ES EL FIC MAS TRISTE QUE HE ESCRITO... asi que aquellos que ya leyeran fics míos y lloraran le dijo este es peor... la idea no es mía y si de una dialogo que encontré en Internet yo lo narre y cambie algunas cosas... pero les dijo que hasta ahora aun estoy llorando por lo que escribí..._**

**_que disfrutéis_**

* * *

**AMOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- hola

La dulce voz de ella sonó en su oído haciéndolo sonreír. Hacia todo un día que no la veía y ya la echaba de menos.

- hola mi amor- susurro suavemente como si la estuviera tan próximo a él que el color de su piel le hiciera sentirse más débil- te echo de menos ¿Por qué no has venido a la escuela hoy?

Su tono cambio a un preocupado. Hacia unas semanas que su novia estaba un poco rara y aquel había sido el primer día que ella en años faltaba una clase de ciencias.

- yo también te echo de menos pero tenía que ir al médico

-¿estabas bien, Bren?

La preocupación de él la hizo sonreír. Llevaban dos años juntos y aquel día era el primer día en sus dieciséis años que mentía.

- sí, si… estoy bien.

Intento sonreír y él soltó un suspiro.

- me alegro, mi amor… no puedes darme estos sustos cariño.

Bromeo y ella sonrió. En su pecho un fuerte nudo se formo al recordar la sonrisa de él y a sus castaños ojos.

- Seeley

- ¿si mi amor?

El tono bromista de él aun no había desaparecido pero en aquel momento cuando mal podía contener sus lágrimas, aquel tono que siempre le gusto ya no resultaba tan divertido.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- lo que quieras cielo.

Se acomodó en el sofá y cambio de mano el teléfono para estar más cómodo, odiaba estar castigado y no poder salir a verla, estaría mucho más cómodo sentado con ella en los columpios, besándola como si siempre fuera la última vez. Brennan trago el sollozo y salvamente pregunto:

- ¿me quieres?

Seeley se erguió rápidamente y hablo sin miramientos.

- claro, te amo…te amo más que todo en el mundo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, mi amor?- no recibió respuesta ella tan solo guardo silencio- ¿Brennan, algo va mal?

- no… tan solo quería saberlo

Respondió rápidamente, lo conocía, sabia el sobre protector que era y lo menos que necesitaba era verlo triste.

- te creo…

Iba a decir que la amaba pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- ¿canto te importo, Seeley?

Él sorprendió por la repentina pregunta se tomo dos segundos para poder responderla.

- me importas tanto que yo te daría el mundo con tan solo una batida de mi corazón, si lo pudiera.

La decidida respuesta la hizo soltar un respingo de alegría.

- ¿de verdad?

- si mi amor… cariño ¿ocurre algo?

Insistió preocupado.

- no… tan solo quería saberlo.

Susurro con complicidad por el teléfono y él sonrió contento porque ella digiera que estaba bien.

- ok. Te amo.

Una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios femeninos que con pesar sintió el efecto de aquellas palabras en su pecho.

- ¿morirías por mi?

Él había espero oírla decir que lo quería pero no aquella absurda pregunta.

- me podría entre tú y una bala si fue necesario, haría de todo por ti.

- ¿seguro?

No era que dudara de él era que dudaba de todo en aquel momento.

- seguro, te quiero Brennan… cariño de verdad ¿te ocurre algo?

Estaba más que preocupado, ella no era de las chicas melosas que todo el tiempo hablaban de amor, más bien había sido todo un logro por parte de él conseguir que ella dijera que lo quería.

- no me ocurre nada… tan solo quería saberlo… te quiero

Él sonrió al oírla con aquella voz que solo tenía cuando él fuertemente la abrazaba y mantenía a salvo en sus brazos.

- yo también te quiero. Te amo.

Repito suavemente deseando ver como ella se sonrojaba, cosa que siempre hacía cuando él le decía que la amaba. Brennan apretó los labios y fijo la vista al frente.

- me tengo que ir.

Él suspiro.

- vale, nos vemos mañana ¿ok?

- ok

Él sonrió contento por la respuesta, aquella noche dormiría más temprano para verla antes, si es que podía dormir pensando en ella.

- mil besos, mi amor.

Susurro como si con eso todos los besos llegarían hasta ella.

- te quiero Seeley.

- y yo a ti mi amor.

Cuando la llamada se cortó él dio un largo suspiro, deseaba tanto estar próximo a ella abrazarla y quererla pera el resto de su vida. Con pensamientos en un futuro de amor y esperanzas se fue a la cama aquella noche, esperando que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible para que pudiera verla. La mañana siguiente todo fue normal excepto por el hecho de que anduvo todo el colegio buscándola y no la encontró, ya estaba desesperándose cuando vio a su amigo Jack venir por el pasillo.

- ¿has visto a Brennan?

Ni buenos días ni nada estaba preocupado y si no le veía se volvería loco.

- no… pero tampoco vino ayer, puede que este enferma

Soltó sin más y Seeley le fulmino con la mirada.

- sé que no vino ayer, es mi novia, además hablé con ella y me dijo que vendría hoy pero no la he visto.

- yo tan poco...

Jack dio de hombros sin importarse mucho con aquello y Seeley suspiro volviendo a emprender camino, si ella había venido al colegio la encontraría. No hubo forma de encontrarla, estuvo todo el día buscándola y llamándola pero nada. A la noche volvió a llamarla desde su casa y después de unos infinitos toques pudo oír la voz de ella.

- Brennan…

- hola

Respondió con animación, por fin podía oírla, estaba tan desesperado por oírla que ya había pensado en saltar por la ventana e ir a la casa de ella, saltándose así su castigo.

- Booth…

La voz de ella tenía muy poca alegría mas parecía que no estaba del todo contenta en oírle.

- cariño donde te has metido, estoy preocupado ¿Por qué no has ido al colegio hoy?

Pregunto agitado y la escucho suspirar.

- he ido al médico de nuevo

- ¿estás bien?

Seeley agarro el teléfono con fuerza sintiendo que algo iba mal, Brennan siempre había tenido una salud muy frágil pero nunca la vio perder clases para ir al médico. Espero la respuesta por parte de ella cosa que tardo unos largos segundos.

- me tengo que ir… mi… mi madre me llama.

Seeley comprendió que intentaba escapar pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

- yo espero

Estaba decidido a hacerlo, no podía ir en la casa de ella y comprobar por sí mismo que estaba bien así que esperaría toda la noche si fuera necesario. Brennan apretó los labios, hablar con él nunca había sido tan difícil y aun mas ahora.

- voy a tardar

- no importa.

Ella ya no podía mas aguantar, rompió en llanto y el corazón de él empezó a ir más deprisa al oírla.

- tenemos que dejarlo Booth

Susurro entre sollozo y los ojos de él se llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué?... mi amor, no…

- si – ella aguanto el llanto y se concentro en lo que tenía que hacerlo, no quería verlo sufrir, no soportaría sentir que ella era el motivo de su sufrimiento. Sollozó antes de seguir- yo te amo Booth, es lo mejor ahora…

Pim…

La llamada se había cortado antes mismo de que él intentara rebatir. Una solitaria lágrima bajó por los ojos de él y el teléfono rodó por el suelo. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía acabarse así, la quería demasiado para acabar así, lucharía hasta la muerta por ella y no iba a quedarse sentado esperando que ella recapacitara. Bajo las escaleras de su casa ignorando todo a su alrededor y corriendo, con todas las fuerzas que le daba el amor que sentía por ella, cruzó las siete cuadras hasta la casa de ella. Se detuvo en el portal azul muy conocido por sus ojos, pero para su desgracia lo único que había allí era el cartel con el nombre "se vende". Sus rodillas tocaran el suelo en un solo impacto sus manos apoyaran el peso de su cuerpo cayendo hacia delante, y sus lágrimas mojaran el seco asfalto. Su corazón estaba partido en dos, la persona a que más quería ya no estaba con él, la había perdido.

Las semanas pasaran lentamente. Booth parecía ser un muerto viviente, mal comía, no dormía, no hablaba más que el necesario y a veces ni eso. Todo lo que hacía aun con optimismo era marca una y otra vez al número del teléfono de ella, pero este nunca era atendido. Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta de la sala de ciencia, con esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, pero nada.

- amigo- una mano en el hombro de él le hizo girarse pero sin importar en lo más mínimo que le viese llorar- no la encontraras ahí

Booth asintió y suspiro.

- no… no puedo olvidarla…la quiero

Sollozo vencido y Jack soltó un gruñido.

- no puedo aguantarlo más…sé donde estar- los ojos de él brillaran con esperanza al oír a su viejo amigo- está en el hospital central, perdona por ocultártelo.

Imploro y Seeley sonrió por primera vez en todas estas tres semanas, dio un abrazo en su amigo y salió disparado de allí, tenía que verla, algo dentro de él le decía que podría que fuera la última vez. Cuando entro por las puertas del hospital se sintió desorientado pero no le importo mucho, pregunto a todos por Temperance Brennan hasta que una enfermera lo llevo a junto de ella. Su corazón se estrujó al verla tan pálida y sensible como nunca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una apariencia triste, pero cuando su mano toco a la de ella, sus ojos se abrirán y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella.

- mi amor- él susurro tan bajito que ella no escucharía si no estuviera a poco centímetro de él. En un rápido acto él la abrazo y ella se aferro a él con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, no quería separarse de él, si tuviera una cosa que pedir seria tenerlo para siempre abrazado a ella- todo estará bien… mi amor… yo estoy aquí

Ella sollozo y se aferro más a él.

- perdóname… no quería hacerte daño.

Él se alejó un poco a contra voluntad tanto suyo como de ella, pero quería verla a los ojos, estos azulados ojos que tanto amaba.

- nunca me harías daño- dio un castro beso en los labios de ella- te amo… te amo cariño.

Volvió a abrazarla y sentir las cálidas lágrimas de ella mojando su camisa, pero él no era indiferente en las lágrimas pero sus lágrimas eran de alegría por encontrarla.

- me muero – el susurro de ella lo hizo tensase y alejase sorprendido. Los azulados ojos miraran con compasión a los de él- tengo cáncer terminal

Ya estaba conformada con ello, pero decírselo a él le dolía mas que nada en el mundo. Él negó efusivamente.

- no…no… ¡no!

Ella lo abrazo y sintió como cada sollozo que daba él le quitaba un poquito de su alma. Acaricio con cariño el pelo de él como tan solo una vez había hecho, tan solo cuando se entrego a él de cuerpo y alma.

- lo siento… no quería que lo supieras…no quería hacerte sufrir

Él levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas y la encaró desesperado.

- no dejare que ocurra… te cuidaré.

Ella sonrió y acuno el rostro de él entre las manos.

- es tarde…apagaran los aparatos dentro de unas horas

-¡no! ¡No mi amor!

Estaba desesperado y ella tan solo podía abrazarlo con todo el cariño y amor que solo él había recibido de ella. Lo escucho llorar por horas abrazado a ella y cuando la enfermera apareció en la puerta ella sabía que había llegado la hora. Hizo una señal para que esperase y con ternura lo obligo a mirarla.

- yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo- él iba a protesta pero ella lo beso con dulzura y cuando se separo dejo su frente pegada a la de él- te daría todo el mundo en una latir de mi corazón… me pondría delante de una bala… para salvarte… yo moriría por ti

Lo volvió a besar con devoción al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de él. Booth se aferro a ella en un profundo abrazo cuando sus labios se separaran. Brennan aspiro por última vez el olor tan peculiar que tanto le gustaba y lo aparto.

- yo nunca te dejare de amar… y quiero que me prometas que serás feliz

Seeley negó y agarro la mano de ella depositando en esta la pequeña medallita de san Cristóbal que tenia.

- te quiero

Confirmo con fuerza y ella apretó los labios.

- prométemelo

Él negó y la enfermera se aproximo quitándolo de la habitación a fuerza cerrando la puerta para que no pasara. Él se puso en la ventana mirándola y no tardo ni diez minutos para vez como ella cerraba los ojos sumiéndose en un profundo y eterno sueño. La medallita de san Cristóbal brillo con intensidad sobre la blanca piel de ella y el grito de él vagó por todos los corredores, haciendo eco y siendo grabado en los corazones de todos.

-¡BRENNAN!

Él no la había prometido que sería feliz, pues no podía serlo, su corazón y su alma había ido con ella de tal forma que dos semanas después su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de la casa en venta donde ella había vivido. Estaba acostado en la cama de ella, con un tiro en la cabeza, las sabanas llenas de sangre y una nota sobre el pecho.

_**Yo le dije que levaría un tiro por ella**_

_**De la misma forma que ella moriría por mí.**_

_**.**_

* * *

bueno mis masoquistas aquí es la hora donde me tiras los pañuelos y decís - ya sufrimos por BONES y ¿nos haces esto?

besitos chicas

hasta la próxima...


	7. El Tiempo

hola, se que tengo esto muy abandonado pero les ruego paciencia, estamos en la reta final no solo en bones pero en la escuela o uni (yo precisamente)...

esta es un tierna historita hecha de una forma que nunca lo hice y es contando dos historia a l mismo tiempo como un song fic...

lo que quiero que sepas es que puede haber spoilers del 6x22 y aquellos que no quieran sabe pues nada. sin embargo es muy poco probable que lo que ocurra aquí llegue a pasar en la serie, mas bien es un ¿parodia? a lo que es el tiempo o mas bien todo el tiempo que dedicamos a la serie solo para ver un roce y no hay roce...jajaja... la historia que se basa los acontecimientos (o que cuenta brennan) es muy poco conocida o al menos eso creo ya que solo la vi escrita en portugués.

espero que les guste, si no el fic al menos la historia del amor y el tiempo...

besitos y que disfrutéis :D

* * *

_**El tiempo**_

_**Erase una vez una isla encantada donde residían todos los sentimientos. Un día les llego la noticia de que la isla iba a ser azotada por un gran huracán y que todos los sentimientos deberían refugiase en el monte más alto del lugar. El amor, siempre tan compasivo, al enterarse de ello, corrió a decírselo a todos esperando así que estos se salvasen de tan horrible mal. No fue, hasta que el agua empezó a caer sobre la isla, que este se dio cuenta de que en sus intentos de salvar a los demás había olvidado de sí mismo.**_

- aguanta Booth ¡por favor Booth! Aguanta.

Era un día esplendido, en la gran ciudad de Washington, y hubiera seguido como tal si no fuera por el hecho de que a las dos de la tarde todo el centro de la gran metrópoli se viera colapsado por los acontecimientos allí regidos. El cuerpo sin vida de un hombre pairaba en la acera. Quien lo viera diría que era un pobre desgraciado, sin embargo, Jacob Ripkin Broadsky no tenía nada de pobre pero se comparaba perfectamente con un desgraciado. Aquella misma tarde había hecho su más nueva víctima, la misma que lo había matado antes que este emprenderá fuga saltado por los tejados de los grises edificio del centro. Seeley Joseph Booth, el héroe de las noticias de aquel día, el hombre que había librado la ciudad del despiadado es- soldado, el hombre que se desfallecía poco a poco en los brazos de la mujer que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de amar de verdad. Quizás en aquel momento todo su cuerpo luchaba para sobrevivir solo para pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Quizás el cuerpo de ella se aferraba a él porque sabía que él era su única vida. Había muchos quizás y el principal era: "quizás si lo hubiéramos intentado todo sería distinto".

_**Desesperado el Amor intento ir hacia el monte que se encontraba en el centro de la isla, pero no llego allí ya que la fuerte lluvia hizo con que el rio transbordara y este se quedara atrapado en el medio de la grotesca tormenta. Buscando refugio se subió a la torre más alta de la ciudad, desde allí podía ver como los demás sentimientos a lo lejos utilizaban sus botes para llegar al monte. Fue entonces que deslumbro su escapatoria. Pediría que le llevasen en su barco al primer sentimiento que viese. No tardo mucho deslumbrar al que sería su salvación. La Tristeza se aproximaba con su llanto tan estridente, su dolor tan palpable, que hasta el proprio Amor pudo sentirlo.**_

_**- Tristeza, mi gran amiga. A la cual acudo siempre que me hacen sufrí llevarme contigo, pues no quiero morir.**_

_**La Tristeza sollozo y miro triste a su amigo.**_

_**- Amor, Amor. Te llevaría se por mi fuera, pero mi dolor están grande que mis propias lágrimas acabaran por hacerme sucumbir en estas tormentosas aguas.**_

Las lágrimas bajaran por el rostro de la mujer. No una mujer cualquiera, no, se trataba de la famosa antropóloga forense, escritora de Best-selles y la mujer a que todos llamaban fría e insípida. Sin embargo, Temperance Brennan, hacia mucho que ya no era la misma. Hacía mucho que su corazón impenetrable sucumbía en sentimientos que la razón jamás llegaría a comprender. Ya no había nada en aquella mujer que no fuera la viva imagen de una persona con el corazón roto, al que le había arrebatado su alma, su vida.

- vamos cariño, tienes que descansar.

Aquella duce voz solo podría ser de la artista del grupo, de la mejor amiga de la antropóloga, de una persona sincera y amable que en aquel momento compartía el dolor de su amiga. Quizás no con tanto fervor como tal, pero que sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás y que sin duda perdería a un gran amigo.

- solo unos minutos mas Angy.

Pidió la antropóloga, que años atrás no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar, pero que ahora le importaba muy poco el hecho de que sus lágrimas saliesen sin su permiso. Comprensiva su amiga salió del lugar dejando a la doctora a solas, en la fría habitación de hospital donde estaba el agente Booth quizás en sus últimos instaste de vida.

- Booth… por favor despierta.

Imploró por milésima vez aquel día. Ya se le había desaparecido toda la fuerza que tenia de tanto implorar para que él abriera los ojos. Todos le habían dicho que de aquella el agente no se salvaría, pero ella sabía que él nunca abandonaría y no iba a ser ella la que le abandonara.

- no me puedes hacer eso Booth, por favor, ahora no – ella estaba a su lado, había estado ahí todo el día pero era la primera vez que se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de agente con el fin de recostar su frente en la de él- ¡no te puedes morir! Tiene que cumplir tus promesas ¡maldita sea Booth! Tienes que abrir la boca a decirme que te vas a morir, me prometiste que lo haría y no voy a desistir de ti hasta que abras la boca y me digas que te mueres – lo abrazo con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el cuello de agente dejando sus lagrimas cayeren sin consuelo. Él era su consuelo y sin él no tenía nada- por favor… ya no soy impenetrable Booth y eso duele. Tienes que enseñarme a… a controlar eso… tienes que enseñarme a amarte… por favor- cogió el rostro del agente entre mano y lo miro con dulzura antes de quitarle la mascarilla respiratoria- dame un oportunidad de ser la mujer que te diga un sin, que se quiere con lo que ofrece, te prometo que sabré amarte durante los años que quieras.

Puede que todos los besos que le hubiese dado al agente fuesen en los momentos más inoportunos, en momentos que tan solo podrían ir para tras, y aquel no era distinto ya que había muy pocas esperanzas de que el agente volviera a cobrar vida.

_**El amor vio partir a la tristeza con su melancolía y no pudo decir nada más que: que la comprendía. No era la primera vez que la tristeza lo hacía quedarse atrás y se alegraría de que no fuera la última. Alegrase, aquella parecía ser la solución ya que entre la gruesa lluvia puedo ver a su amiga alegría aproximarse entre rizas.**_

_**- Alegría, Alegría amiga de toda la vida, que con mi presencia se hace más bonita llévame contigo. ¡Alegría!**_

_**Tal y como la había visto venir también la vio partir. Iba tan feliz que no escucho el ruego del amor que ya empezaba a sentirse azotado por la muerte segura.**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jacob había muerto, desde que el agente Booth se encontraba en coma. Todas las vidas seguían su curso, todas excepto la de aquella mujer que durante todos estos días, en que su compañero y amigo seguía en coma no lo había abandonado, ni perdido las esperanzas. Había parado de llorar, había parado de implorar y por culpa de sus amigos solo podía visitarlo tres veces a la semana aun que el fin de semana hubiera pasado en su totalidad al lado de él. Los huesos ya no la distraían, los papeles rebosaban en su mesa y ella no llegaba a ser consciente de ello. Tan solo el sonar del teléfono la hacía permanecer alerta y temerosa a que él la abandonara justo en los momentos que no estaba a su lado. Ella se sobresalto como todas las veces que el pequeño aparato móvil se agito sobre su mesa, pero no dio tiempo a que este sonara demasiado, principalmente al ver el número de Jared delante.

- Brennan

- ¡ha despertado! ¡Ha despertado Brennan!

Ella no respondió ni dio tiempo a que este le hablara mas, cuando fue consciente de todo ya estaba en el hospital frente a la puerta de la habitación de Booth esperando impaciente a que la dejasen entrar.

-familiares de Seeley B…

-¡aquí!

Jared empezó a hablar con los médicos dejándola si paciencia de tal forma que paso por delante de estos y adentro sin permiso en la habitación. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a Seeley con los ojos cerrados, todo había sido un engaño, un engaño que la hizo perder las esperanza se lanzo sobre el cuerpo del agente abrazándose a él dispuesta a da por cerrada aquella tortura. Sabía que no podría volver a abrirse a nadie como lo había hecho con él, su corazón se iría con él para nunca más volver.

- Bones… me estas aplastando.

La antropóloga levantó la mirada y soltó un agudo sollozo antes de empezar a llorar desconsolada, pero sin soltarle. Si su dolor le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no lo sabía, pero no lo soltaría por nada en el mundo.

- ¡eh Bones! ¿Estás llorando?- ella negó hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo que su corazón aun latía, que su piel estaba caliente, que su olor la protegía. Él suspiro cansado llevando con mucha dificultad la mano hacia la cabeza de ella- pues creo que lo haces… Bones me gusta que me abraces pero… si sigues así no va a ser el balazo el que me mate.

Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios aun que la mueca de dolor fuera lo que predominara en sus facciones. Ver a su compañera llorando era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, no en tanto sabía que estaba llorando de felicidad o más bien de alivio, él estaría igual su hubiera pasado por lo que ella pasaba en este instante.

- pensé que no despertarías.

El agente sintió su cuerpo todo venirse abajo al ver los ojos de ella brillaren con melancolía.

- sabes que nunca te abandonaría Bones…- la voz de él era como susurros le costaba mucho hablar pero le costaba más verla de aquella forma- ven aquí- él la llamo para que volviera a abrazarlo y ella no pensó dos veces en hacerlo- todo va a estar bien te lo prometo Bones… ¿me crees no?- suavemente él le acaricio la mejilla haciendo sentirse reconfortada y feliz. Lo tenía a su lado de nuevo y de esta vez no lo perdería.

_**El Amor sintió el agua rozarle los pies, si subía un poco más pronto morería ahogado en las sucias aguas de la vida. Se sentía desolado, había ayudado a todos y nade lo ayudaba a él. Se sentía traicionado por su proprio amor. Sentía que haría de todo para salir de allí con vida, de tal forma que cuando la riqueza paso delante suya grito por ella sin demora.**_

_**- Riqueza, Riqueza sálvame por favor.**_

_**- ¡oh! Amor, Amor poseo todas las fortunas más valiosas para el hombre ¿Por qué motivo arrojaría mi oro y mi plata a estas tibias aguas para salvarte amor?**_

_**- te daré mi vida y mi alma, podrás comprarme a tu antojo pero por favor salvarme.**_

_**- ¡oh! Amor ¿para que desearía un simple amor, cuando la Lujuria y la Pasión se rinden ante mí?**_

_**El Amor lloró amargas lágrimas cuando vio partir lo que sería su última escapatoria. El mundo frio y deplorable le acechaba atreves de las frías aguas, un mundo si él un mundo sin amor.**_

Nadie era capaz de sacarle la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la doctora Temperance Brennan. Su mejor amigo y compañero, Seeley Josep Booth, saldría aquel mismo día de su confinamiento en el hospital. Ella estaba preparada para ayudarle en lo que fuera, pero también para pedirle que les diera una oportunidad, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a aparcar el celebro y prenden marcha con el corazón, como él la había enseñado. Lo llevaría a casa y lo cuidaría y cuando estuviera sano le haría el amor, era un plan simple e infalible. Infalible hasta que cruzó las puertas del hospital y se encontró con el rostro que menos esperaba.

- Brennan- se podía decir que se quedo en choque al ver la rubia que se aproximó a ella con tanta rapidez- que bien que te encuentro, he sabido lo de Seeley y he venido lo más pronto que podía. Sé que un mes y dos semanas no es pronto pero no me dejaban salir de Irak. Quiero verlo pero no me dejan pasar.

Hannah hablaba con rapidez mientras abrazaba a su amiga sintiendo esperanzada de poder ver por fin a Booth. La antropóloga salió de su asombro y con disimilo se deshizo del abrazo de la periodista.

- Booth sale hoy…

- genial, así podré llevarlo a casa y ayudarle, si se le deja solo un segundo es posible que tengamos que volver al hospital.

Brennan asintió y sonrió con tristeza. Guio a Hannah hacia la habitación de Booth y cuando entro el agente estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la puerta. Hannah no espero que reaccionara se lanzó hacia él y le beso con pasión, había pensado que lo perdería cuando supo de lo de Jacob, había sentido tanto miedo de perderle que decidió volver a Washington y aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio rechazada meses atrás.

- ¡oh mi amor! Tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Eres un loco Seeley como se te ocurre ponerse delante de un franco tirador sin nada que te proteja- el hombre estaba perplejo por el beso y por la forma preocupada de la mujer- se que no tengo el derecho de estar aquí después de todo pero… quiero una oportunidad Seeley, quiero retomar de donde dejamos y si quieres hijos te daré, me casaré contigo.

Brennan salió de la habitación rápidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerad, su estomago daba vueltas. No lloraba por más que deseaba hacerlo, todo su simple plan se iba abajo con lo de Hannah y era lógico que Booth la aceptara de vuelta, él la quería y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo. No iba a suportar aquello de nuevo no iba a quedarse allí viéndolo ser feliz con otra a su lado, viéndolo casarse y tener hijo. Le amaba y si él era feliz al lado de Hannah ella solo tenía que apartarse, sin embargo la antigua distancia no era suficiente porque tan pronto lo viese por delante se aferraría a él y no permitiría que nadie, si no ella, estuviera a su lado. Su armario ya estaba vacío y la carta de despido en el buzón del Jeffersonian, no tuvo coraje para entrar allí como tan poco tuvo para responder las llamas de Ángela y hasta del mismo Booth. Huiría para lejos como había hecho una vez, como él no permitiría que ella hiciera nunca, pero él no estaba, así que no tenía que permitirle nada.

_**El agua le tapo la boca y por más que intentara respirar, ya no tenía fuerzas ni esperanzad para lucha. El Amor sucumbía en las frías aguas del mar de la vida, tan sucio y horripilante que hasta al Miedo le daba miedo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo desfallecer ¿Qué importaba si el mundo no tuviera amor? La tristeza no tendría motivos de des- amores y ya no estaría triste, la alegría ya no tendría motivos para festejar por el amor pero había muchas formas más de festejos, la riqueza dominaría el mundo y mataría la compasión que tanto vela por los pobres. ¿Qué esperaba el amor? ¿Ser imprescindible? La razón dice que no necesita amor así que nadie más le necesita pues en un mundo razonable el amor esta sobre valorado. **_

Cuando se sentó en el avión pudo sentir por fin que las lágrimas le caían. Booth siempre tuvo razón sobre el hecho de que el amor los exponía a cargas demasiada pesada y cuando la llevabas sola aun era peor. Sabia en el fundo que nunca más le volvería a ver, sin embargo deseaba con todo su ser hacerlo enamorarse de él había sido todo un reto de más de cinco años y ahora desenamorarse sabía que era un reto aun mayo y quizás para el resto de su vida. Toco el cristal de la ventanilla sintiendo como se despedía de aquello, de su vida de él. Ya no tenía nada todo se quedaba allí, tenía que buscar rehacer su vida por más que sabía que no podría lograrlo.

_**Cuando el aire ya no entraba por su pulmones y pensó haber muerto, su cuerpo fue elevado, el frio del agua ya no le rompía los huesos, al contrario, sentía calor por todos los poros de su sensible piel. Lo habían salvado, no sabía quién pero sabía que estaba a salvo.**_

_**A lo lejos en la montaña la sabiduría miraba tranquila a la devastadora catástrofe y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por la pequeña paz que se aproximaba con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**- sabiduría, sabiduría el amor no ha llegado todos dicen que ha muerto.**_

_**- tranquilizad mi dulce paz y mirar al horizonte, aun hay un barco en el agua.**_

_**Paz miró hacia lo más lejano y pudo ver la pequeña embarcación, sin embargo, esta no veía hacia el monte y si seguía alejándose hacia el más allá.**_

_**- se va ¿sabe la sabiduría el porqué se va el barco con el amor a bordo? ¿Y quién es pues el salvador del sentimiento al que todos quieren y desprecian?**_

_**Sabiduría sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña paz.**_

_**- el tiempo, paz, el tiempo.**_

-Pasajeros por favor abróchese los cinturones, vamos a empezar nuestro viaje dentro de unos minutos.

Brennan apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a abandonar el vuelo y arriesgarse a romper mas su dolorido corazón. Sin embargo cuando sus manos deslizaran sobre el broche del cinturón otras manos también lo hicieron.

- lo hago yo.

Su corazón bombeo sangre como nunca, estaba allí sentado a su lado, mirándola como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera ella la que acababa de salir de un hospital y que le hubiesen pedido matrimonio.

- Booth…

Susurro con los parparos mojados y los labios secos de la impresión.

- callada, como se te ocurrir decir algo Temperance Brennan te castigaré

- ¿pero qué?...

Ella no pudo seguir los labios del agente se unieron a los suyos en un exigente beso, cagado de frustración y rabia por muy poco la volvía a perder y no estaba nada dispuesto a perderla ni ahora ni nunca.

- te dije que te callaras ¿sabes lo difícil que es subirse a un avión cuando tu cuerpo está lleno de agujeros? ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente saber que estas a punto de perder por una vez más a la mujer que amas?

Él le miraba con rabia y ella tan solo pudo desviar la vista hacia su pecho y por instinto llevar allí la mano. Si ella sabía bien como dolía saber que estas a punto de perder a alguien que ama, a él en concreto.

- pero Hannah…

Nuevamente los labios de él atraparan a los de ella, de esta vez con más amor y cuidado. Tanto él cuanto ella se perderán en la sensación de los labios del otro y tan solo fueron consientes de ello cuando una azafata les interrumpió.

- abróchese el cinturón señor y mantenga la espalda apoyada en el asiento.

Booth obedeció y se pego al asiento dejando que el silencio reinara entre ellos. Podía ver como ella estaba inquieta y como abría y cerraba la boca distraída, parecía buscar palabras y no encontrarla. Solo fue cuando la señal de que se podía desabrochar los cinturones se dio que él se giro para mirarla, había secado las lagrimas y parecía está agotada.

- te lo explicaré de la forma más simple ¿entendido?- Brennan asintió mirándolo con curiosidad y intranquilidad- eres una mujer insufrible, tengo ganas de atarte a algo e impedir que vuelvas a correr un avión o cualquiera cosa con que puedas escaparte de mí. Lo de Hannah se acabó se acabo antes mismo de que ella me digiera que no quería casarse, solo yo no lo veía. No subí a este avión con intención de salir sin lo que deseo, así que, quieras o no, me darás una oportunidad de hacerte feliz de ser el único hombre que mires antes de dormí y que mires cuando despiertes. Y como se te ocurra volver a huir te esposaré a mí y te tendré conmigo hasta que cumplas mil años.

Las lágrimas había empezado de nuevo a bajar por el rostro de la antropóloga que tan solo miraba al hombre de su vida decirle lo que más deseaba desde hacía ocho meses y quizás hasta mas.

- ¿puedo hablar?

Pregunto temerosa intentando no sollozar. Seeley la analizo con cuidado y cogió el frágil rostro entre las manos.

- ¡no! Puedes besarme.

Brennan no necesito otra orden se inclino sobre él y lo beso con amor, cariño y todos los sentimientos que podía tener en aquel momento. Ambos sabían que había mucho que decir pero tenían muchísimo tiempo para ello.

* * *

_- ¿y qué paso al Amor mama?_

_**Los ojos azules de la pequeña Emily Angy Booth, miraban a su madre de forma intrigante. Le encantaba los cuentos que le contaba antes de dormí pero nunca comprendía nada.**_

_- ¿el Amor? Pues se fue junto al tiempo en su barco, para un sitio donde ninguno de los otros sentimientos le pudiera hacer daño._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_**Temperance Brennan se inclino sobre su hija y le beso sobre el pequeño corazón.**_

_- aquí cariño, dentro de tu pequeño corazón._

_**La niña sonrió y abrazo a su mama con ternura. Cuando abrió los ojos que había cerrado al contacto con su madre, pudo distinguir detrás de ella la silueta de su hermoso padre.**_

_- ¡papa!_

_**Brennan se giró para ver al hombre que sin la menor duda era el hecho a medida para ella.**_

_- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?_

_**Seeley sonrió y cruzó la habitación hacia la cama de su hija, donde tanto madre como hija estaban sentadas.**_

_- lo suficiente para oír toda tu historia- __**tan pronto como se aproximo de la madre se inclino para atraparle los labios en un pequeño pero amoroso beso-**__ te quiero y a ti también pequeña- __**dijo girándose para depositar un beso en la frente de su hija.**_

_- y yo a ti papa._

_**Dijo la pequeña Emily acostándose en su cama, al fin el sueño siempre venia.**_

_- creo que es hora que alguien duerma, ya ha tenido demasiada diversión por hoy y nosotros aun tenemos que divertirnos._

_**Susurro el ultimo en el oído de su ahora esposo. El hombre sonrió y volvió a besa a su hija deseando buenas noche a la pequeña al igual que su madre. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación volvieron escuchar la voz de la pequeña.**_

_- mama…_

_- si cariño…_

_**Brennan miro a su hija y la vio incorporarse para mirarla.**_

_- ¿Por qué solo el Tiempo salvo al Amor?_

_**Brennan suspiro y miro a su esposo que rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla. Habían pasado por mucho y sabían que pasarían aun por mas cosas pero al igual que en su cuento todo vino con el tiempo, su amor no era fruto de un romance espontaneo, ni pasajero, era fruto del tiempo, de un largo tiempo que había valido todos y cada uno de sus minutos.**_

_- ¿Por qué el tiempo? Porque solo el tiempo cariño, puede comprender un gran amor..._

* * *

_puede que esta ultima frase fuera mas apropiada para booth pero yo pienso que brennan si decide estar con booth poco a poco cogerá sus truquillos..._

_besos y paciencia._


End file.
